1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical devices utilized for dispensing salt and like substances, such as onto walkways covered with ice. More particularly, the present invention teaches an improved and portable salt dispensing device, capable of being held in one hand and further easily loaded with a volume of salt for even and measured dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types of particulate spreader devices. A first example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,984, issued to Garrison, and which teaches a spreader having a tubular, substantially cylindrical housing constructed of a durable plastic. An upper portion of the housing includes a hopper with an open top. A strap is connected to the upper rim of the hopper by fasteners and is adapted to fit over the shoulder of the user to carry the spreader.
The bottom wall of the Garrison device is further sloped and provided with a downwardly convergent portion (funnel). A rectangular shaped discharge port is provided at the bottom of the funnel and a shaft and drive assembly is mounted within the lower confines of the housing for dispensing, via a shaft rotated impeller, a volume of internally held particulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,402, issued to Love, Jr., teaches a material spreading and broadcasting device which, similar to Garrison, includes a volume holding housing with a downwardly situated impeller discharge. Love, Jr. also teaches a configured grip handle and a downwardly and hingedly closable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 425,338, issued to Muller, teaches a distributor for flock, sand and tinsel and which includes a uniquely shaped hopper body having a top screw cap. A diaphragm mechanism is situated within the hollow interior of the body and includes a journalled shaft for raising and lowering the diaphragm. An internal hopper feeds particulates to a rotatable brush wheel and which is arranged in communication with a substantially bell-mouthed ejector nozzle. A flexible tube extends from an opposite side of the apparatus and is connected to a suitable blower apparatus for supplying a current of air to the distributor, valve and hopper elements. Upon opening of the diaphragm, the air current is activated to operate the device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,598, issued to Courtney, teaches a hand held spreading device for broadcast spreading material via a rotating impeller. The device provides an actuating assembly including a dual spring arrangement, hand-crank and impeller/dispenser for feeding particulate from a bottom location of the spreading device.
The present invention is an improved and portable salt dispensing device, capable of being held in one hand and further easily loaded with a volume of salt for even and measured dispensing. The invention is further an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a simplified and improved device for dispensing volumes of salt and like particulates.
The device has a body, typically constructed of a rigid and durable plastic, and having an elongated and substantially hollowed interior with a forwardly located and open end. A reclosable end cap is engaged with a rearwardly located end for permitting the hollow interior to be filled holding a volume of the particulate material.
A rotor element is mounted in communication with the first open end and includes a plurality of individual and arcuately arrayed dispensing portions arranged around a central cross wise extending and rotatable shaft. A driving mechanism is associated with the body for actuating the rotor element to dispense volumes of the held particulate. In a first variant, a hand-operated crank is provided and is rotated by the user to dispense the salt particulate. In a further variant, an electric motor is operatively connected to the rotatable shaft and powered by at least one battery contained within the hollow interior of the body and electrically communicable with the motor.
An on/off switch or button is located in proximity to a grip portion extending from the body. The grip portion is configured to be gripped by a single hand of a user and, upon positioning the rotor element in a forward and selected angular orientation relative to the ground surface, the switch or button may be depressed to engage the device to apply the particulate material in even and measured fashion upon the ground location.